1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to polymer rupture disks and specifically to a thermoformed polymer rupture disk that can be economically manufactured and utilized in systems where no metal is desired.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Reverse buckling rupture disks are, of course, well known in the art. To applicant's knowledge, they are all formed of metal and have score lines therein that enable the disks to buckle or burst in a predetermined fashion.
For many, many years Teflon.RTM. film has been thermoformed as liners for metal reverse buckling rupture disks in order to separate the metal from any fluids that may be detrimentally affected by metal contact. Further, flat Teflon.RTM. rupture disks have been used for many years. Some of the flat Teflon.RTM. rupture disks develop a "domed" center section resulting from room temperature pressure applied thereto.
All such polymer rupture disks in the prior art have a flow area after burst that is relatively small and unpredictable. Second, the burst pressure is difficult to change when the burst pressure is controlled by the construction of the customer's rupture disk holder or flanges.
It would be extremely useful to have a reverse buckling, thermoformed, rupture disk with a relatively large, predictable flow area with buckling pressures controlled by score lines or thin areas or buckling points formed therein.